


The Tower at Sunset

by atypical_butch



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Gen, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-04-03 16:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atypical_butch/pseuds/atypical_butch
Summary: It has been a few months since the miracle box had been transferred to Marinette. Among juggling her feelings and new responsibilities, she has to juggle with a new and uncertain feelings toward someone she least expected.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	The Tower at Sunset

Marinette wasn’t sure why she was doing this.

Kagami had invited her out on a late afternoon outing, which was somewhat unusual for the girl and her tight schedule. Marinette knew that trying to plan anything with Kagami usually meant planning out everything a few weeks in advance, so she could get the all clear from her mother.

Marinette had no set schedule, thankfully. She did have to juggle the responsibilities of being the class representative, her sewing projects, commissions, and helping her parents out in the bakery. Her babysitting duties also kept her busy, not to mention the obviously monumental task of babysitting an entire city with a boy who couldn’t take a hint.

“It was really nice of Kagami to make some time for you,” Tikki said from her purse, peering out at Marinette with her wide, adorable eyes. Marinette smiled as she gently caressed the Kwami in the head.

“That’s partially why I decided to come,” she agreed, stepping off the rather empty train as she walked back up to the streets of Paris above. “I know she hardly ever gets any free time, so I decided to make some time for her as well. The project for Kitty Section doesn’t have a set deadline anyway.”

“What’s the other reason?”

Marinette paused for a moment, glancing back down at Tikki.

“She made the time for me, something has to be up with that.”

Tikki nodded in agreement, settling back down in her purse as Marinette clipped it shut. Straightening out her pink skirt, she took one last second to preen herself in the reflection of a shop window. She had worn her hair down, her outfit pretty simple but well suited to the crisp autumn air that hung low and swept the streets like a small sea. Marinette preferred spring, but she had to admit that the wet pavement was beautiful, glittering and shimmering in the way it does after a fresh rainfall.

She heard the rumble of a car pulling up beside her, and looked up just in time to see Kagami stepping out of a red sedan. Her face was guarded, but she managed a small and awkward smile for Marinette as she shut the car door. Tatsu drove off without her, leaving the two girls alone.

“Forgive the abrupt invitation, mother had cleared my schedule for this evening and I wanted to talk to you.”

Direct as ever. Kagami walked up to Marinette, not in her usual attire but in a maroon wool jacket and some knitted black leggings. She looked rather cozy, and Marinette had to drag her gaze up to Kagami’s.

“T-thank you for inviting me,” she managed to stammer out. Marinette was clearly out of her comfort zone, but she had to admit it was a lot easier interacting with just Kagami on her own, without Adrien there. Marinette didn’t feel like a third wheel when it was just one of them present.

“I would love to explore the area with you, maybe we can find a place to get a warm beverage,” Kagami said.

“Right, I know this café nearby that you would like.”

Marinette would’ve much preferred the bakery, but she was rather far away from it right now. The area was flooded with tourists, being in close proximity to the Eiffel Tower. The two girls set off together, Kagami sticking close to avoid getting separated in the crowd of people. Marinette’s mind, like always, was flying at breakneck speed. Kagami needed to talk to her about something? What was it?

Her thoughts were interrupted as they finally entered their destination, Marinette taking the lead when ordering a hot chocolate for her and Kagami as they both sat down and waited for their drinks to be ready. With that, Kagami began.

“I wanted to speak to you about Adrien,” she said, her stoic tone gone and replaced with a hint of apprehension. Still, she was ever so direct. Marinette tensed slightly, now in the hot seat.

“Right, A-Adrien.”

It was a sore topic. Marinette cringed internally as she thought about where the conversation would lead. She could still feel an intense ache at the mere mention of his name, but now that name carried a bit of baggage for her. She was already having difficulty with the events of the last few months, the loss of Master Fu making Hawkmoth all the more bolder. Marinette was still trying to sort through her feelings for Adrien, and her feelings toward Luka. It was all a big jumble in her heart and she didn’t even know where to begin to untangle it.

Kagami softened a bit at the sight of her having these contemplations, Marinette’s feelings displayed like an open book on her face.

“I know this is a difficult topic to discuss, but you are my friend, and I want to be open and honest with you,” she told Marinette, her tone much warmer, if a bit somber. “The last thing I wanted to do was hurt a friend. I don’t have very many, and I cherish all of them.”

“T...thank you,” Marinette managed. Their hot chocolates were delivered by then, and she took a long sip.

“I realized that pursuing Adrien has been a mistake.”

Marinette gagged, coughing as hot chocolate went up her nose. Kagami seemed startled, leaning forward with a napkin and trying to help Marinette out.

“Marinette?!”

“F-fine! I’m okay,” she spluttered out, wiping her face. So much for her meticulous makeup routine. “I just...excuse me? Did I hear that correctly?”

“You did,” Kagami confirmed, nodding. “I apologize for my timing, it was rash.”

“It’s fine, really,” Marinette said, managing to calm down a bit. “I just have so many questions? Why?”

“It’s a bit complicated. To simplify, Adrien isn’t ready for a serious relationship.”

Marinette listened intently, but hadn’t expected Kagami to say that. Adrien isn’t ready for romance? What gave her the idea?

“He is...reluctant to be intimate,” Kagami explained further. “I attempted a kiss several times with him, but every time I could feel his hesitance. He isn’t sure about me, and his indecisiveness, it hurts.”

Marinette sobered up a bit, cupping her hot chocolate as she looked at Kagami with a concerned gaze. This was not where she had expected the discussion to go.

“The Tsurugis have always strived for excellence,” Kagami continued. “I thought I would be...a good match for him at least. Two champion fencers from renowned family lines. It just feels like everything went wrong somehow.”

Kagami’s gaze drifted downward.

“Maybe I’m not a good enough candidate for Adrien, maybe that’s where his hesitance lies.”

“No.”

Marinette had heard enough. Rival or not, her friend was hurting, and she wouldn’t stand for that. Kagami looked at her, surprise flitting across her face for a moment.

“Kagami, you’re wonderful. You’re absolutely skilled and talented at fencing, and you’re interesting and thoughtful, and very, very pretty. If Adrien isn’t able to see that, that’s his loss.”

Her words felt alien somehow. Kagami continued to gaze at her for a bit before speaking again.

“I...I think Adrien can see it, he’s just a bit...distracted,” she admitted. “Like he has his heart set on someone else. It stings to think that I am not worth his full effort.”

Marinette knew the feeling all too well. All her attempts to confess were either thwarted, or screwed up somehow. She still felt the sting of being referred as just a friend.

“However...your words make me feel...” her freckled cheeks were slightly flushed, and Marinette wasn’t sure if it was because of the weather or the warm beverage. “I needed to hear that, and I feel honored that you think so highly of me, Marinette.”

“I only speak the truth,” Marinette said diligently.

“So you think I’m pretty?”

That question caught her off guard, and she looked down at her drink again, a bit flustered as Kagami chuckled a little bit.

However, fate was always cruel to Marinette.

Before she could respond, something crashed through the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first fic on AO3, so please be patient. I plan for this fic to have about 10 chapters, but we will see. Expect updates every other day or once a week!


End file.
